The present invention relates to access steps to a heavy duty truck cab and a method of installing same on a heavy duty truck. More specifically, the apparatus allows access steps to be mounted without the use of fasteners such as screws or rivets at one of the two prior art access step attachment points or without the use of any fasteners at both access step attachment points.